


How Perry Met Doof

by SomniZoph



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniZoph/pseuds/SomniZoph
Summary: Years before the rollercoaster, Agent P was assigned to a certain villain in Danville. Perry felt fully prepared to have a nemesis of his own. Well, until he actually came to know Heinz Doofenshmirtz.OR My imagining of human Perry* meeting Doof for the first time and the two slowly becoming fitting the nemeses from Phineas and Ferb.*The human Perry in this fanfic is Shima-Draws (Tumblr) / (Ao3) CosmicCrossing's version of human Perry. For more on her version of human Perry, check out her Tumblr under the hashtag "Human Perry" or her ask blog, Ask-Perry-Flynn-Fletcher, on Tumblr. I requested and gained her permission to use her version to use permission, so please do not credit me or steal from Shima!*
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	How Perry Met Doof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry meets his nemesis for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to do this about two months ago to Shima-draws on Tumblr (aka CosmicCrossing here [Ao3]; the fic dedication is in her name). 
> 
> Shima inspired me with her human Perry design and backstory, so I wanted to create this fic. I asked and am permitted to use her version of human Perry (link: https://shima-draws.tumblr.com/post/190719443571/i-was-wondering-if-youd-allow-me-to-write-a-fic ). Thank you so much, Shima! 
> 
> Now, this was meant to be a one-shot. Then I remembered how Doof mentioned he didn't get along with Perry at first. (It's in the book, "Phineas and Ferb The Book of Doof: How to Find an Arch Nemesis and Other Evil Advice") SO, long story short, this ended up happening. 
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> 1\. This takes place a few months after Perry moved in with the Flynn-Fletcher family. Based on the canon timeline, it's probably between 2.5 to 4 years, depending on how old you think Phineas and Ferb are when they built the rollercoaster.  
> 2\. Perry uses ASL and writes on a whiteboard and a pad of paper, which will be italicized and bolded respectively. (italics = ASL; bolded = whiteboard/pad of paper)
> 
> Thanks for reading the fic! Hope you enjoy it!

Perry crouched behind a mailbox as he waited for his nemesis to come out of Schnell Foto. How long did a photograph take anyway? Just press the button and bam! It'd be over!

Perry let out a sigh. No, he had to be patient. After all, he was meeting his nemesis for the first time. _His_ nemesis! 

Perry thought back to the past months since he moved in with Lawrence and Linda. Sure, he'd completed OWCA's training program with flying colors, but that didn't make any difference given his... circumstances with the secret organization. They had held off on letting him do anything aside from office work for the first few weeks, but Perry finally had his abilities in the field when someone called in sick. Thus, he moved onto filling in for agents taking vacations.

Suddenly, all of the OWCA agents seemed to be cashing in their vacation days simultaneously. Perry was both exhausted and exhilarated. On the one hand, he would have to keep track of all of the strengths and weaknesses of nearly every registered villain in the Tri-State Area. On the other, he got the chance to refine his skill set with almost every villain in the Tri-State Area! 

When Perry's phenomenal work as a fill-in nemesis could no longer go unnoticed, OWCA finally gave in to have one of their best agents on the field to battle his nemesis.

 _His_ nemesis! Perry still wasn't used to the phrase. Each time he even thought of it, a rush filled him— _his_ nemesis. Those words were like a drug to him at this point.

Perry shook his head. He had to focus. Soon he would come face-to-face with the person he'd be throwing punches at for the foreseeable future. 

Major Monogram had only given him a name, time, and location. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, 12:20 PM, Schnell Foto. No description was necessary; Perry had battled enough evil scientists to recognize one of them with a slight glance. Besides, they were the only Danville citizens who wore lab coats consistently, like it was their uniform.

Monogram had been confident that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was up to no good today, but it had been almost forty minutes of waiting. Perry glanced down at his watch again. 12:41 PM. Maybe he already missed his nemesis? The thought made him tug at his heartstrings. But at the rate at which things were going, Perry would have to report this to OWCA. Although it was the chance at a nemesis of his own, this could be a sign that he wasn't ready. 

Suddenly, a man walked out of the building. He seemed to be almost six feet tall, but the slouching and bent knees while walking suggested he was taller. He wore green pants, a black turtleneck shirt, and, most importantly, a pristine white lab coat. 

Perry shrunk back behind the mailbox. He took another quick peek before retreating again.

There was no doubt. That was the evil Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry's nemesis.

Perry tried to remain calm as he quickly went to his hover-jet and followed Dr. Doofenshmirtz without raising suspicion. Eventually, Perry landed a few blocks away from a building after noticing Dr. Doofenshmirtz enter it. Perry slowly walked back to the building and took a few pictures for reference. Although, the odd shape did stand out. And his name was written on the side of the building. 

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. 

Perry snapped his head around a few times to check if anyone else had heard it. It was as if someone had sung the words like a catchy jingle. Perry shook his head. He probably imagined it. 

As he walked up to the oddly shaped building, Perry couldn't help but wonder about Doofenshmirtz. The question that plagued him was: What kind of villain is he? Sure, Perry's had his share of battling evil villains, but none of them felt real. They were nemeses with other agents. Perry never had that unique dynamic as his coworkers did. But now! Now things would be different because of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. After all, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was _his_.

...His nemesis that is! Not like _his_ his, like they were together! Because they weren't together! Perry hadn't even met Dr. Doofenshmirtz yet!

Perry silently hit the building's elevator button and looked into the mirror. His face was as bright as Phineas's hair. Perry shook his head and slapped his cheeks; He needed to get ahold of himself. Blushing like an idiot was no way to meet his nemesis. If Dr. Doofenshmirtz were anything like Roddenstein, Perry'd be laughed out of the building before he got a word in edgewise. 

Well, a sign in edgewise.

Perry managed his face to calm down enough to be presentable as the elevator opened to the 40th floor of the building. Perry could feel the nervousness bubbling inside of him as he approached the door with the name "Doofenshmirtz" on it. Perry took in a deep breath and made his next step as an OWCA agent. For his parents, Lawrence and his family, and himself, Perry breathed out as he knocked on the door.

The man who answered was, fortunately, the same one from Schnell Foto, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Now that he was in front of Perry, Perry noted some more things about his nemesis. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was definitely around six feet, but his slouching and bent knees attempted to cover it. His limbs were long, yet skinny and his nose could probably poke Perry's eye out given a chance. However, with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lack of muscles and small stomach bump, Perry assumed Doofenshmirtz wasn't in any shape for prolonged battles. If Perry was frank, he could probably bench press his nemesis. 

Overall, Perry surmised that Dr. Doofenshmirtz's level as a threat wasn't exactly truthful. No, Monogram probably made Dr. Doofenshmirtz seem like a more significant threat on purpose.

However, Perry knew Dr. Doofenshmirtz had to be a worthy threat to warrant an agent of his caliber. Besides, maybe Dr. Doofenshmirtz was diabolic with his inventions despite his appearance. Perhaps he was exceedingly evil to make up for something he lacked, like Dr. Diminutive. 

"Hello? Did you need something?" Perry snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Dr. Doofenshmirtz speak. So much for first impressions.

Perry simply smiled in response and brought out a pamphlet he had inside his vest. 

"What's this? I already told you, I'm not interested in any religious-" Perry couldn't hide a smirk as Dr. Doofenshmirtz read the title of the pamphlet. "'What To Do When You Have an OWCA Agent as Your Nemesis.' Wait, so you're an OWCA agent?!"

Perry's smirk turned into a broad grin while he bowed slightly and tipped his hat to his nemesis. 

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face held a similar grin. "Wow! My nemesis!" 

If Perry spoke, he would have said something in excitement alongside Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Instead, he shook his head in agreement in a somewhat violent matter. His nemesis didn't notice or care since he was quickly looking through the pamphlet. 

Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't look up as he asked, "So, what's your name? Or do you go by 'Agent?' I hope you do go by another name because I already know an 'Agent' and I might get you two mixed up. It's a great story. I'll have to tell you about it sometime."

Perry waited until Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked back at him to sign, _My name is-_.

"Wait, what's with the hands?" Perry stopped. With his family learning American Sign Language (ASL), he had forgotten that the average person assumed he was making gang signs or something. Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued speaking, "You can't hear or something?"

Perry looked up in surprise. Usually, that wasn't people's immediate reactions. Hey, even the police were called by a cashier "feeling threatened by the scary, teal haired gang member," on one occasion. But rarely did anybody assume he had a disability. He had to hand it to Dr. Doofenshmirtz; the guy wasn't utterly rotten to his core. But then- why were they assigned to become nemeses?

Again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz interrupted Perry's thoughts, this time by shoving something into his arms. Perry looked down to see a whiteboard and a marker with an eraser on top for a whiteboard. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that familiar with sign language. You can use the whiteboard for now. Or can you not read lips and haven't been hearing anything I've said since I opened the door?"

Perry wrote quickly and put the whiteboard in front of him. **My name is Perry, and my codename is The Platypus. I am selectively mute, and you are my nemesis.**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled proudly, but his face soon turned into one of confusion. "So, do I call you Perry? Agent Perry? The Platypus? What?"

**Perry the Platypus. The codename replaces our surnames. It's also animal-based and determined by specific characteristics agents share with the animal they are named after.**

"What's a platypus? And is hair included in those 'characteristics?' Because I've never heard of a teal platypus."

 **It was a creative choice. Plus, agents don't have a say in their codenames. And what's wrong with a teal platypus?** Perry erased everything after Dr. Doofenshmirtz read it. **And a platypus is a semiaquatic egg-laying mammal that lives in Australia.** Perry was talking with Major Monogram about codenames when he got back to HQ. **Regardless, let's get back to business.**

"Right! Well," Dr. Doofenshmirtz paused, rubbing the back of his neck softly. "This is awkward. I-I don't have anything planned. I mean, I got my photo taken, and I was going to update my blog, but I don't have any evil scheme for you to thwart today. If you come back tomorrow, I'll have one! Alright?"

**Alright. I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good day Dr. Doofenshmirtz.**

"You can just call me Doofenshmirtz or Heinz. I just got a diploma online for like $15."

Perry smiled as he passed the whiteboard back to Doofenshmirtz, who promptly closed the door. Odd. Was he planning something for the day then? Perry put his ear to the door, expecting an evil cackle. The girlish squeal that he heard instead was a shock, though. 

"I have a nemesis! I have a secret agent who's going to try to foil my schemes! My nemesis!"

Perry put a hand over his mouth before he could burst into laughter. Although Perry had to admit, he would probably do the same if he wasn't on the clock. Stepping back into the elevator, Perry smiled towards Doofenshmirtz's door one last time. Being Doofenshmirtz's nemesis would work out well.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> First, let me reiterate that I'm using the human Perry made by Shima-Draws/CosmicCrossing! This means that Perry's life as a human will be Shima's version of events.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
